


Stolen Heart

by AbbyGibbs



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phryne as the house to herself, but something unexpected happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Everything belongs to Kerry Greenwood and ABC.
> 
> No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> A/N: it is official. I am crazy. I woke up with this idea in mind and I just had to write it down. The story is set somewhere in between "Blood on the Wheel" and "The blood of Juana the Mad" 
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this one. I hope you will all enjoy reading it as well.
> 
> Thank you so much, for your help, JustMeMusing.
> 
> I would like to thank Essie Davis, Nathan Page, as well as all the members of the cast and crew that work on the show and have made it a pure delight to watch. A big thank you to Kerry Greenwood, without her, Miss Phryne Fisher would not exist.
> 
> Feedbacks: well, I would love them, of course – who would not? But please, only if you respect my work because it takes a lot of time and energy to get a story together. I love writing; I would not allow anyone to discourage me from doing so, never. I do not have any problems at all with readers who choose not to go for this, but I decidedly do with those who write disrespectful mails just because they did not get the ending they would have wanted. If you want to tell me what I might have done better within the story I made up, you are always very welcome to let me know. But if your only concern is to rant about it, then please, do it in private, okay? Thank you.  
> However, those who like it drop a review, please!

********

 

 

The sun was shining brightly outside, it was a little after one o’clock in the afternoon when Phryne Fisher was about to go upstairs; she wanted to take a long, hot bath and she had the house to herself for at least a couple of hours.

 

Dot and Hugh were out for a walk and they had taken Jane with them. Phryne could not help the soft smile that appeared on her face as her thoughts drifted toward them; sometimes, they reminded her of an already married couple with their only child.

 

Mister Butler had asked her if he could have a few hours for some personal business; he had not specified what it was for and she did not need to know. Tobias could have a few hours for himself if he wanted - he was always there when needed, and he had already helped her and Jack a great deal during cases. He did everything around the house; she would not know what to do without him otherwise. A few hours in a lifetime were not that much after all.

 

As for Cec and Bert, she did not know where they were now, they apparently had business to take care of from what they had told her. They had left her a number where she could call them if needed.

 

She had the house to herself and to be honest, she was happy about it. As soon as everyone was out the door, Phryne slipped on one of her white satin dressing gowns and took a sip of the bourbon she had poured in a glass for herself.

Sometimes it could be nice to be on your own for a while, she thought.

 

Her glass still in hand, Phryne walked barefoot toward the gramophone, enjoying the feeling of the fluffy carpet against the sole of her feet. She took another sip of her drink and with her free hand, turned on the gramophone. As she was not in the mood to look for something specific to listen to, she put up with the disk still laying in the device. A smile appeared on her face when she recognized the music filling the air in parlour. Bessie Smith's _A Good Man is Hard to Find._

Phryne loved that woman's voice, slightly gravely. If Aunt P. would be hearing this, she would be scandalized, she thought, laughing as she headed toward the stairs, making her hips swing exaggeratedly while taking another sip of her glass. Her right foot was already on the first step, when she heard a soft knock on the window.

 

Jack? No, it could not be him, it was midday and he had to work. “That man is starting to mess with your head, Phryne dear,” she told herself.

 

Miss Fisher's right foot was back on the floor in an instant before she turned and headed toward the door and opened it.

 

"Jack? Is everything alright?" She asked him, taking a step aside to let the Inspector come in.

 

When he had entered the house, she closed the door softly behind him. Phryne turned her back to the door and leaned against it. She observed the man that had just interrupted her quiet time. He had yet not answered her questions. For some reason, the Inspector seemed nervous.

 

"Jack?" she inquired softly.

 

He looked at her intently without saying anything and the next thing she knew, Jack's lips were pressed against hers, her body locked safely between his and the door. Her eyes widened by surprise, one of his hands had cupped her cheek; his other hand set flat against the door, holding him up so as not to crush her completely. Phryne did not immediately respond to the kiss, taken by surprise as she was, but then her eyes closed and her left arm came to rest on his waist and her right arm found its place around his neck, her fingers still holding her glass of bourbon.

 

She had no idea why Jack was kissing her, but damn the man knew how to kiss! If she would have known how good he was, she would have done anything in her power to have this happen a lot sooner.

 

Phryne had always thought a passionate and emotional man was concealed under his coat of perfect manners and behaviours, and now she had the proof her assumptions had been right all along.

 

His tongue was duelling with her in such delicious ways; it made her moan in pleasure. His body pressed even more against hers as he deepened the kiss, licking places in her mouth which she didn’t even know existed. Phryne was immensely grateful for leaning against the door otherwise she would have fallen to the floor as her knees weakened at the sensations the Inspector created in her mouth. The rest of her body suddenly seemed to react to the kiss as well; she could feel the sweet aching starting to build in her stomach. If Jack did not stop right now, Phryne was not sure how long she could stay responsible for her own actions.

 

Damn it this kiss was addictive; she did not want him to stop but she was starting to struggle for air. Her arms pulled him even closer to her, as the kiss went on for as long as their lungs permit them to go. The kiss ended slowly, their foreheads pressed together, breathing heavily.

 

After a moment, as they could breathe again normally, Jack told her softly.

 

"I'm sorry, Phryne, I could not stay away from you. I wanted to. I have tried. After the car crash, when I thought you had died… I had convinced myself, the best way to protect my heart from you was to keep my distance. It turned out, I was wrong. Not being around you, not seeing you, made my heart ache even more. It felt as if half of me was missing. I love you, Miss Fisher, and it appears that I cannot live without you."

 

Phryne smiled at him, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. Her hand resting on his waist shifted to the small of his back to keep him close.

 

"That's a good thing, a very good thing, Inspector, because you just mended something you had broken. You know, not having you around, was not at all fun. I never noticed that half myself was missing until you walked out of my life, Inspector Robinson. It seems like you have taken something from me, my most precious belonging, without even me noticing it, you are a thief Jack Robinson, I would never have seen that in you."

 

Jack frowned at her, looking confused and not entirely certain he was following her train of thoughts.

 

At his confusion, she smiled. "You've stolen my heart, Inspector."

 

The corners of his mouths lifted up in a smile. "I did?"

 

"You did," she said softly before leaning to place a quick kiss on his lips.

 

"I'm sorry." He said.

 

"No need, I wouldn't have it any other way, Inspector.” she told him. Her eyes sparkled with mischief when she managed to free herself from her spot and slipped under his arm.

 

"Hey…"

 

"I'm going to take a bath, care to join me, Inspector?"

 

 

 

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

>  Additional note: Bessie Smith April 15, 1894 – September 26, 1937 was an American Blues singer, nicknamed “The Empress of Blues". I am not quite sure the records were available in Australia at the time, so excuse me if I made a mistake, but I thought Bessie Smith's music would be the kind Phryne would listen to. 
> 
> “A Good Man is Hard to Find” was release in 1927.


End file.
